1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to input systems for mobile devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pen system and a method for performing input operations to a mobile device via the pen system with a relatively high level of precision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices have been developed to be equipped with a variety of input systems, e.g., touch screens that include touch panels and display units. Mobile devices with touch screens allow users to perform input operations using their hands, i.e., fingers, or pen systems. The pen systems, according to the related art, are operated based on Electro-Magnetic Resonance (EMR) technology, which is hereinafter also called EMR pens. The EMR pens allow users to easily input/draw text/pictures to/on the mobile devices in a pen touch mode. As a result, pen systems have been developed.
In addition, EMR pen solutions are achieved in such a way that a sensor board detects coordinates of a pen via signals created according to the touch of the pen and the controller extracts the coordinates of the location where the pen is touched via an interpolation and a compensation algorithm.
However, precise coordinates input by an EMR pen of the related art cannot be extracted due to the limitation of the coordinate extracting algorithm. For example, when a user performs an input operation at a location on the touch screen of a mobile device via a pen of the related art, different coordinates for the location may be extracted according to the use features of the user's hand (e.g., right- or left-handed). In this case, the mobile device performs a compensation process for the coordinates input by the use features of the user's hand. To do this, the user must manually set the hand to be used for the operation of a pen, so that the mobile device compensates for coordinates that the user input via the pen. However, manually setting a user's hand to be used for the operation of a pen deteriorates use convenience for mobile devices.